Nectar y ambrosía
by Dafnelie
Summary: AU. Percy es el chico estrella de la familia y Nico un primo marginado al que su padre ha botado de casa. Con su madre y hermana muertas, no tiene a donde ir. Los Jackson lo acogen en su casa porque, vale, ninguno es un Oráculo y ergo no saben lo que eso ocasionará.


Su historia empezó hace ya mucho, once años atrás.

Se besaron por vez primera en su más tierna infancia, contando Percy con ocho años y Nico con siete.

Estaba lloviendo.

El roce fue tan fugaz que ambos se engañarían a sí mismos años después diciéndose que _eso_ no calificaba como beso. Pero sí que calificaba, claro que lo hacía. Lo hace. Todavía lo hace.

La vergüenza posterior duro un largo tiempo, siendo eventualmente reemplazada por el olvido voluntario y una indiferencia muy bien fingida. Todo quedó atrás. Como si nada hubiese pasado, se dijeron a sí mismos. Y realmente deseaban creerlo.

Pero su historia apenas empezaba, y en los años venideros Nico y Percy fueron testigos y protagonistas de pequeños y grandes incidentes que terminaban de la misma forma: haciéndoles retorcerse en indecencia. Las miradas ambiguas, los roces fugaces, los sueños sin mucha ropa y los susurros contra la almohada. Siempre estaban –están− allí, persiguiéndolos.

A los catorce años de Nico y quince de Percy todo ese conjunto de _indecencias _explotó por primera vez, en una noche con demasiado alcohol y exceso de hormonas. Tanta dosis de ambas que les serviría luego para excusarse de hacer lo que hicieron y desear lo que desearon. Fue en casa de Percy, estando los padres de ambos en una boda y la abuela, que se suponía debía cuidarlos, dormida en un cómodo sillón. Todo muy inocente, si no fuesen ellos dos adolescentes que se miran más de lo debido y si el bar de la casa de los Jackson no hubiese estado tan cerca de donde se encontraban.

Percy mezcló bebidas de las que no sabía ni el nombre y fingió ser un experto en lo que estaba haciendo. Nico le creyó. No falto mucho para que surtiera efecto de la forma agresiva en que lo hace el alcohol si es prácticamente tu primera vez bebiendo y lo haces en exceso.

Nico fue el primero en caer al suelo, demasiado mareado como para darse cuenta. Percy soltó carcajadas tremendas que le devolvieron a la realidad, creyéndose mucho por estar un poco menos borracho.

−No sabes beber –susurró luego de acostarse a su lado. Su aliento pegó de lleno en la oreja de Nico.

−Tu tampoco− se defendió este, apenas entendiendo sus palabras.

−Si sé, eres tú el niño que no… que-e− se le trabó la lengua− no sabe.

−Ya cállate.

−Bebé.

−¡Cállate!

−Es que eres un bebé. Ni sabes beber, ni sabes nada, ni siquiera tienes… novia… ni…

−Vete o te vomito encima.−Amenazó enfurecido.

−Ni habrás besado a alguien todavía.

−¿A ti que te importa? –la ira estaba azotando a Nico en toda la cara, pero una mano cálida se deslizó por entre sus dedos y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

−No me importa.

−Claro que sí.

−Claro que no.

−Que sí.

−Que no.

−Sí.

−No. Solo estás mosqueado porque sabes que es verdad –acusó Percy, venenoso gracias al alcohol.

−No es verdad. Tengo novia− dudó un poco al decirlo, pero una vez hubo pronunciado aquellas palabras se sintió más seguro.

−No te creo.

−Muérete entonces.

−Eres un mentiroso, ni tienes novia ni sabes besar –se acercó un poco más a él, solo un poco. Se estaban mirando a los ojos, ambos acostados en el piso y con una mejilla pegada a este. Todo muy inocente, si no fuesen ellos.

−Tu tampoco tienes novia. Ni sabes besar.

−Si sé. Besé a Rachel.

−¿A la pelirroja puta? Dicen que se dejó tocar las tetas por medio equipo de futbol.−contraatacó Nico.

−El punto aquí es que la besé.

−¿Y le tocaste las tetas?

−¿Estás celoso? –Percy sonrió de medio lado, ahora más cerca que antes.

−Puede ser, Rachel está buenísima –siseó su primo.

−No seas imbécil, ella nunca dejaría que la besaras.

−¿Qué te pasa? Claro que sí.

−Claro que no, porque no sabes besar –se mordió los labios al decir aquello− ¿verdad Nico? ¿Verdad que no sabes?

−Eres un imbécil –y se levantó tanto como puede alguien cuyo equilibrio se ha reducido a cero.

No tardo mucho de pié. La mano de Percy se aferró a su brazo y jaló demasiado fuerte, haciéndole caer sobre él.

−¿Verdad que no sabes besar? –Nico no respondió al principio, demasiado ocupado en sentir el cuerpo de su primo tan cerca, con sus rostros tan juntos que las narices se tocaban. Luego decidió que era hora de decir algo.

−Tú tampoco sabes.

−Sí sé.

¿Importaba? Estaban demasiado cerca, su raciocinio había quedado olvidado hacía mucho.

−Demuéstralo.−susurró Nico, pero no era Nico, sino una versión renovada a causa del alcohol de la que después se arrepentiría.

Percy no esperó más.

Como dije, había mucho alcohol. Y el beso les supo a eso en un inicio.

A Percy le gustó incluso más que cuando le tocó las tetas a Rachel –porque sí, lo hizo, aunque le hubiese jurado nunca decirlo− y supo que estaba en el cielo cuando deslizó sus dedos por debajo de la ropa de Nico y le acarició el torso y la espalda, dejando estelas de calor allí donde iba. Nico gimió contra su boca y procedió a besarlo con más fiereza. Le acarició la nuca y se aferró a él, como si Percy pudiese irse en cualquier momento, pese a que él estaba muy lejos de siquiera pensarlo.

Tantas miradas ambiguas en las reuniones familiares y los pasillos del instituto, tantos roces intencionales y abrazos que duraban más de lo que deberían, tantas noches soñando el uno con el otro y tantos susurros contra una almohada solitaria que era el único testigo de sus deseos ocultos.

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. El cosquilleo que había empezado en sus estómagos pronto dominó también la entrepierna de ambos, y se vieron frotando sus erecciones contra el pantalón del otro sin percatarse siquiera de ello, cuando la voz de su abuela se escuchó desde el pasillo e irrumpió en la estancia.

−¡Niñoooos!

_Mierda, mierda, mierda. _Dieron un salto, separándose lo más que podían para luego ponerse de pié y arreglar sus ropas. Reacomodaron las botellas y se miraron el uno al otro, sabiendo que la evidencia de sus actos seguía allí, en sus pantalones.

La vieja Gea abrió la puerta y los encontró borrachos, ese momento se inmortalizó hasta convertirse en la anécdota que hoy día cuentan en las reuniones familiares. Siempre que lo hacen –que Percy lo hace, mejor dicho, porque Nico casi nunca habla cuando está con ellos− ninguno menciona la parte en la que se besaron, evidentemente, pero queda implícito una vez que se miran el uno al otro y guardan silencio.

Como dije, su historia comenzó hace once años y ese momento lleno de alcohol y hormonas sucedió hace cinco, pero me pareció importante comentarlo. Después de todo es en lo primero en que piensan ambos cuando Nico llega a la casa de los Jackson y Percy le ayuda a bajar su equipaje, mientras se saludan superficialmente y pretenden que son sólo dos primos normales, muy normales. Tan normales como pueden aparentarlo.


End file.
